


Jilted?

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She’s not coming.”</p><p>“What?” He hisses through clenched teeth.</p><p>“She’s no longer going through with it.” </p><p>Heartbroken is not the word to describe him at the moment. That word is nowhere near to what he is feeling at the moment. Theon is beyond pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jilted?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time really writing Theon/Sansa. I hope you enjoy. :)

He stands stiffly at the altar, surrounded by flowers, doves, and everything he despises with a passion. His gaze zeroes in on the clock when the pianist repeats the chorus for a fourth time. Robb, the best man, is debating whether to try and speak with the Greyjoy or let him be, lest he provoke him. Myrcella, the maid of honor, is giving him reassuring looks. His mother is crying in the front row, his older sister is giving him pity looks, while his father has a knowing smile.

Theon looks up when the chapel doors finally open only to scowl when he sees his fiancée’s younger sister. Her own scowl covers her features as she holds her skirts and runs down the aisle toward him. He would have laughed at her expression any other day, but not today… and especially not right now. He is irritated. She tugs on his sleeve forcing him down and whispers loudly. “She’s not coming.”

It just so happens that at that moment the music stops and everyone hears Arya’s whisper. A collective gasp travels through the crowd, followed by mummers. Alannys is practically wailing now. Asha wraps an arm around her mother’s shoulders trying to comfort her. Robb is struggling to find the words to say, but Jon quickly places his hand over his mouth before he can say anything already seeing how close to exploding Theon is. Myrcella is fighting back tears.

“What?” He hisses through clenched teeth.

“She’s no longer going through with it.”

Heartbroken is not the word to describe him at the moment. That word is nowhere near to what he is feeling at the moment. Theon is beyond pissed.

After months of planning and making sure everything was how she wanted it, after attending countless rehearsal dinners that he could give a shit about, but he did it for her. He put up with his mother gushing, his sister trying to give advice on how to be a good husband (he already knows how to treat his fiancée and doesn’t need anyone telling him how), his older brothers (who didn’t bother showing up and he thanked the Drowned God for that) and father who constantly gave him crap and taunted him for wanting to marry a Stark.

He had to go through the entire Stark family giving him the ‘treat her nice and with respect or we will know and we will break every bone in your body’ speech. It didn’t go exactly like that but that was the gist of it. Theon understood perfectly why they did and he couldn’t fault them not after the Joffrey incident. He had been worried about Joffrey crashing the wedding, but never counted on the bride being the one.

A whimper has him biting back a curse storm. He is momentarily distracted upon seeing Myrcella on the verge of crying. He is about to ask her harshly ‘why the hell she was going to crying when he was the one that had been jilted’ but then remembers that Robb had mentioned her mood swings and it only takes one look at her extended belly to remember she is pregnant. He settles on the next best thing. _No one leaves Theon Greyjoy at the alter._ He throws the ring on the floor, the crowd gawks, and his mother faints in Asha’s arms.  Myrcella bursts into tears.

Theon slips pass Robb, who runs to comfort his wife, and Jon who dives to grab the ring. He storms out the chapel with Arya right on his heels. “Where is she?” He growls the question as he slams the double doors open leaving everyone flabbergasted.

“She doesn’t want to speak—”

“She’s in the ladies room.” Eddard Stark cuts off his youngest daughter. “Maybe you can talk sense to her.”

Seeing his future father-in-law calm about the matter slightly cooled down Theon’s temper. At least now he knows that Eddard has nothing to do with Sansa not going through with the wedding. “I’ll try.” He loosens his tie and unbuttons his suit jacket, as he makes his way, hating how the entire outfit restricts his movement. Once he finds women’s bathroom he walks in without caring who is in there. “Everyone get the hell out!”

Women shriek and he dodges a few items that are thrown at him, but he is not so lucky with the purses that hit him as they run out. _The shit I put up with for her._ Theon locks the door once it’s empty. “Sansa.” He calls for his fiancée as he walks further in. “I know you’re in here, your dad told me.”

“I told him not to tell you.” Sansa opens the stall she is in and walks out. The sweetheart top of her white ball gown wedding dress accents her upper body nicely and leaves her shoulders bare. Shoulders that he personally enjoys showering with kisses at night.  

Theon instantly notices her tears and any anger he has leaves at the sight of them. “What happened?”

She dabs her tears with the back of her hand. “Your siblings and my siblings don’t get along.”

He tugs her hand gently from her face and holds it in his. “I can’t blame yours, the only one worth getting to know is Asha.” A smile forms on his lips.

“My mother yelled at your father before the ceremony.”

“Come on, you have to agree with me that, that was very entertaining. Your mother surprised me with her restraint.” He entwines their fingers together.

“Lady hates Kraken.” She says referring to the cat Asha gave him almost four years ago as a gift.

“We can keep Lady in the backyard and Kraken indoors.”

“That’s not funny.” Her hand comes to rest on his chest, where his heart lay. The constant thump she feels under her palm is reassuring. “Our children—”

“Will only go visit your family. If my mom and Asha want to see the little ones they will have to come visit us.” Theon pulls her closer to him. “Are you done or are there more things you want to clear up?”

She shakes her head before resting her forehead against his shoulder.

He lowers his head and whispers into her ear. “Marry me?”

“Yes,” She says in a heartbeat and turns her head slightly to whisper in his ear. “Always yes.”

When her arms wrap around him and her lips press against his, Theon Greyjoy knows he made the right decision in asking Sansa Stark to marry him. 


End file.
